Today's computer user has access to vast data processing and storage resources. These resources enable users to accomplish computing tasks that were impossible using previous generations of computers, particularly in the area of computer graphics. Modern computer graphics tools take advantage of these resources to create and display visually complex and highly detailed computer-generated images. The challenge then becomes to find user-friendly ways to input the large quantities of data required to define computer-generated images.
Most current computer-graphics tools enable users to modify or create graphics that have the appearance of depth, or appear to be three-dimensional. These tools typically create the appearance of three-dimensionality in a computer image by creating a mathematical representation of a three-dimensional object. Inputting the data needed to create the mathematical representation can be a very time consuming and tedious process. For example, most computer graphics tools require a user to specify three-dimensional information in multiple different image views and thus present a significant burden to users.